Shane (Comic Series)/Gallery
The following are images of Shane Walsh. Comic Series The Walking Dead -3 page 3 Shane.jpg Issue 115 5th Variant.png Shane death.png Sv guide 4.jpg 453487-shaneandlori.jpg Shane.jpg IMG 0001.jpg Infected Shane.jpg Shane 2.PNG 452987-shaneandlori2.jpg 452983-shane1.jpg 452985-shane5.jpg 452984-shane2.jpg Shanecomic.png Shane2.png Shane 03 24.jpg Sin título-8 copia.jpg Allen 1.PNG CampSurvivors.png IMG_1328.png shanes.png Rickcarlshanebody.png Rgergtrfdshfd.png fgfshgnhhgnstrg.png gbhgfrhg.png Xfdhgj.png Untitledg gjkbhk vbjvhjv g,nj.png Vhjvhvhjv.png Fgmdfmgf;gmfmgfkg.png Cyulv.kbj.kb j.png Untitledr g gnfr gner gr.png Kh ,nbb h,,jvj.png Fcbvkdfbvdfnv df.png Gfnghbghgffbgbgbgnghnhg.png Shane 2b.PNG Shane 3.PNG Shane 4.PNG Shane 5.PNG Shane 7.PNG Shane 9.PNG Shane 10.PNG Shane 12.PNG Shane 13.PNG Shane 14.PNG Shane 15.PNG Shane 16.PNG Shane 17.PNG Shane 20.PNG Shane 28.PNG Shane.PNG Shane_(Comic_Series).jpg Shane and Lor.png ComicDeath16.png Shane.JPG Shane 2.JPG Shane 3.JPG Shane 4.JPG Shane 5.JPG Shane 6.JPG Shane 7.JPG Shane 8.JPG Shane auiuhadhugha.PNG TV Series Season 1 Shane_9.png S1 Main Cast.jpg "Days Gone Bye" S1e1E.png S1e1B.png WD1013070.jpg The-walking-dead-rick-grimes-colt-python-357-magnum.jpg 800px-WalkingDead-Rem870Stock.jpg 800px-WalkingDead-Rem870.jpg Shane and Dale.jpg S1e1G.png KingCountyShield.jpg "Guts" Twd102 0158.jpg 431998 186214251492266 100003110769399 274642 338294236 n.jpg Twd-102-000156.jpg "Tell It to the Frogs" Twd103_0492.jpg Twd103 2016.jpg S01E02_hat001.jpg shane12.jpg Twd103 0505.jpg Shane Dale Rick Glenn after killing walker.jpg Twd 0620.jpg Shane's shotgun.jpg 800px-TWDS1E03 01.jpg "Vatos" 500px-WalkingDeadG17holsteredep04.jpg Jim 2.jpg Jim 4.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Vatos-Shane-and-Jim-22-11-10-kc.jpg -Vatos-1x04-shane-walsh-27447070-853-480.jpg "Wildfire" SWalsh1.jpg 800px-WalkingDeadShaneMossberg.jpg 500px-Morales-Colt Trooper.jpg TWD wildfire.jpg Shane Rick Bosque.jpg "TS-19" 500px-WDGlock17.jpg SWalsh.jpg 500px-WDG17ep6.jpg Gaines & Shane.jpg MV5BMTg1MTM2MDkzOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDUxNzYxNA@@. V1. SX640 SY427 .jpg Tumblr m23getJHoL1r16bcdo1 500.jpg 1х06 Шейн и Рик в больнице.jpg Shane at Hospital.jpg Twd_0539.jpg 1546646-ep 6 shane lori super.jpg Rick Shane Hospital.jpg Shane Rick.jpg 286 29 BDRip1080p NOLIMITS-TEAM 1078.jpg 800px-WDShaneMossberg.jpg Season 2 ShaneS2CastPic.jpg Untitled.jpg 2009917-shanericklori.jpg "What Lies Ahead" Deleted Scene Shane.jpg WD2013514.jpg WD2012346.jpg WD2010474.jpg Shane face 2x01 . Jpg WD2010344.jpg Vlcsnap-130523.jpg Episode-1-shane-carl.jpg Men from ep 1 S2.jpg Episode-1-shane.jpg "Bloodletting" Lori Rick.jpg WD2021045.jpg WD2020258.jpg Episode-2-group-carl-bed.jpg WD2021978.jpg Bloodlet.1.png Episode-2-otis-shane.jpg Episode-2-shane-rick.jpg Episode-2-rick-carl-shane-otis.jpg "Save the Last One" Episode-3-shane-otis-bleachers.jpg SWalsh2.jpg Shane+Otis HighSchool.jpg Episode-3-shane-hallway.jpg WD2030984.jpg SWalsh&OtisTWD.jpg Shane_Walsh_(TV_Series).jpg "Cherokee Rose" SWalsh3.png WD2040328.jpg Cherokee Rose.jpg Carol and Shane Ep 4.jpg 424879 186495321462121 153098741468446 274725 757091857 n.jpg Shanezxx.jpg Shane.S2.1.png Shane.S2.2.jpg "Chupacabra" S02E05 Shane Walsh.png Rick, Glenn, Shane, T-Dog.jpg Daryl & Rick & Shane & TDog chup, 1.jpg Rick & Shane & TDog & Glenn chup, 1.jpg Rick & Shane & Glenn chup, 1.jpg Daryl & Rick & Shane chup, 1.png "Secrets" 2095425-6.png 418100 186190294827995 100003110769399 274560 1749948725 n.jpg Andrea and shane.jpg Andrea and shane 2.jpg TWDNG2.jpg "Pretty Much Dead Already" 416852 186189598161398 100003110769399 274558 960304673 n.jpg TWDS2E07 11.jpg "Nebraska" 469517 287381331332824 202603533143938 641937 1710093627 o.jpg B379687d7efc551938ed3b784a262899be02eb42-The-Walking-Dead-Seas.jpg Carl, Shane.jpg Dale-points-gun-rifle-at-shane-walking-dead-jon-bernthal-jeffr.png Doug death.jpg Episode-10-shane-bus.jpg Episode-10-shane-randall-rick.jpg Episode-10-shane-rick-walker.jpg Episode-10-shane-walkers.jpg Episode-12-carl-rick-shane937490827.jpg Episode-12-rick-shane-stab9234698562.jpg Episode-12-walker-shane20123854018561034612890123598156901.jpg ShaneWalshZombieStrangeSmile.png Glenn, Hershel, Shane, Beth, Jimmy, Patricia, Maggie, T-Dog, Carl, Lori, Rick, Carol, Andrea, Daryl.jpg Mert County 5.jpg Mert County 6.jpg Mert County 7.jpg Rickshane.jpg SWalsh&AndreaTWD.jpg SWalsh&DDixon.jpg Shane 2.png Shane and Lori.jpg In The Woods.jpg Final Confrontation.jpg Shane and Randall.jpg Better Angels.jpg Image4.jpg Shane Death Bed.jpg Shane 18.jpg Episode-8-shane-fire.jpg Rick and Shane 18.jpg Shane-Daryl Handoff .jpg vlcsnap-2012-03-05-20h56m34s1321.png walking-dead-212-shane-walsh-8803-t.jpg Episode-7-shane-carl.jpg Episode-8-shane.jpg Episode-7-rick-walker-daryl-shane.jpg WD211 0646.jpg Episode-6-andrea-shane-hyundai.jpg Better Angels.1.png Better Angels.10.png Beth Greene saved.png Better Angels.2.png Better Angels.4.png Better Angels.13.png Shane_Glenn_Maggie_Beth_Carl_Patrica_episode_7.jpg 2х06_Шейн_портрет.jpg Shane & Randall.jpg Twd208 0544.jpg Walking-dead-212-1101 9547.jpg WD2060540.jpg WD2061304.jpg WD212_2170.jpg KMPlayer 2012-02-05 01-23-32-68.jpg WD2060387.jpg WD2061449.jpg Shane_bolsa_de_armas.png Shanewalshjjes2x11.png Ric Shane.jpg Rick Shane Brosbeforehos.jpg WD209 0840.jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-14 at 5.02.26 PM.png Shane-Walsh-1.png Season 3 Shane rick.png TWD TR 308 0802 0461.jpg TWDS3E08 34.jpg Dead Reckoning Reckoning.Shane.Small.png 640px-Shane dead reckoning 3.jpg Shane DR 3.png Shane DR 2.png Shane DR 1.png Social Game Skærmbillede 2012-08-09 kl. 17.54.15.png Social Game Shane-Carl-Lori.png Shanesocialgame.jpg Assault Shaneinfoass.jpg IMG 0805.PNG IMG 0798.PNG IMG 0796.PNG IMG 0786.PNG Category:Character Galleries